


Unfaith

by sarken



Category: Third Watch
Genre: F/M, Juvenilia, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-15
Updated: 2003-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bosco and Faith have an affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfaith

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that sprang from the darker part of my mind and demanded to be written. At the time, I think I was annoyed at Love 'Em and Leave 'Em Boscorelli and wanted to see him getting used, but now I think it was just a thinly veiled excuse to try second person POV again.

You're not drunk, but you're not quite sober, either. You're somewhere between tipsy and tanked, but probably closer to tanked than tipsy. He knows and you know he'd never take advantage of you, but you're coming on to him all the same. Hell, you're throwing yourself at him, wanting him to take advantage of you instead of letting you sleep it off at his place.

It's been too long -- half a year since Fred declared sex evil and too many painfully long weeks since you and Boz last hooked up. Sure, you miss being with your husband, but what you're really looking for is that morning after feeling you get from being with your partner. You want to wake up feeling dirty in every sense of the word. You miss the stickiness and the guilt and trying to shower it all away with scalding water and half dollar-sized dabs of shower gel that smells just like Bosco.

You think it's odd that he'll help you cheat on your husband only when you're sober. He must want you to realize what you're doing is sinful. No, not sinful, that's a Fred word. Wanting you to see that it's wrong -- yes, wrong; a good Bosco word -- is the only possible explanation of why he won't screw you when you're drunk. No, not drunk. Never drunk. Between tipsy and tanked, you remind yourself.

Maybe he just wants you to feel the full effect of being unfaithful. He must think that being drunk dulls the guilt. He's probably right, but you at least want the opportunity to test that theory. Even as you paw at him, though, you know he'll never let you.

Doesn't he know that whether you're sober or tipsy or tanked or anything in between, you're doing this for the same reason? He should have it figured out, really, but you're sure he doesn't know you're being a selfish bitch when you go to him.

The man thinks it's love! Ha, that's a laugh. It's just about the sex. Your Bible-thumping husband won't fuck you anymore and you're sick of feeling like the Virgin Mary, so you go and use your surprisingly naÔve partner who thinks it's love.

He deserves it, and you're a bit surprised he hasn't figured it out. He's done it to so many women; used them for sex when they thought it was love. He loves you, though, and it's blinding him to the truth. He thinks you're so different, that you're incapable of being unfaithful just for sex. Your being unfaithful could only be for a good, noble reason like love. Anything else wouldn't be you. It would be un-you, it would be Unfaith.

Poor boy, you think as he tucks you into his bed, letting you sleep off your not-drunkenness. Poor boy doesn't realize the un-you _is_ you. He doesn't know Faith is really Unfaith masquerading as Faith. The way the light hits the pedestal he's placed you upon leads him to believe you don't have a darker side.

Just because he can't see the shadows doesn't mean they aren't there. You're not going to point that out, though. You don't want to deprive the boy of his fantasies...that would deprive you of the most incredible sex you've ever had.


End file.
